Bound by the Zodiac, Bound by Each Other
by LydiaVocaloid13
Summary: This is a yaoi fanfiction for Yuki X Hatsuharu. I hope you like it! :)


Author's Note: There IS a sex scene which is somewhat graphic, but this story is not intended to be a "lemon" or smut... I only put that scene in because it seemed to fit at that point, and I try to make everything as realistic as possible. This is not erotica, just saying XD. I hope you enjoy it, though. And sorry that the sex scene is too short and hurried and not in detail... I just didn't want it to be a huge part of the story.

The relationship between Yuki and Hatsuharu was one of complexity, and love that was not always clear. They had known each other for their whole lives, although they never really talked until they were about seven years old; that was when they started to get to know each other. It took a while, but they eventually became very close.

Back then, Haru thought that Yuki was a horrible person, and hated him a lot. It was all because of the story of the Zodiac, which told that the rat rode on the back of the cow to get to the banquet, which made the cow look stupid and silly. Haru could never forgive Yuki for that, he thought, even if Yuki was only the ancestor of the rat from the Zodiac.

The bad feelings that Haru had towards Yuki disappeared when they actually got to talk to each other.

"You're the rat, Yuki! I hate you!" screamed Hatsuharu.

"Why? I never did anything to harm you." insisted Yuki, coughing as he spoke.

"You are the rat, and I'm the cow!" explained Haru, "You made everyone in the Zodiac think of me as a stupid, lazy, gullible fool!"

Yuki explained to Haru how he was sorry for what the rat in the Zodiac did, but also told that what happened was many generations ago and was not actually relevant anymore. Yuki had also had a rough childhood. His mother basically gave him away to Akito, who treated him horribly and frequently punished him. The worst part of it was that Akito insulted Yuki so much that he started to believe all the bad things he was told, and it really hurt his self-esteem.

After that day, Haru and Yuki became friends. They were always happy when they saw each other, although that was not very often since Yuki lived with Akito. Akito was the head of the family and was respected by everyone, but was also very isolated and lonely. She was forced by her mother to live as a male for her whole life, even though she didn't want to!

After sharing many childhood memories, the two boys had grown to be very close. Haru regarded the other boy in a very pleasant way.

"I can see that you are very close to Yuki." inquired a smiling Tohru Honda.

"Yes, Honda-san." Hatsuharu replied, "Yuki was my first love... And still is."

"What?" wondering Tohru asked, "Don't you think that he would be a little uncomfortable with you saying something like that?"

Haru smirked and said, "Sure he would, but it's only cause he obviously feels the same way about me."

"I think Yuki-kun would be very happy to know that you care about him so much!" Tohru kindly stated.

Hatsuharu and Yuki both had other feelings for each other; ones that were hard to explain, and were unknown to them until felt firsthand. Of course, they had both had crushes before, but it was never as intense or passionate as it was between them. The only problem was that they were both male, and some people would not accept them for who they were, so they had to keep their love a secret from their relatives and friends.

For years, Hatsuharu and Yuki had been keeping their relationship hidden. This caused quite a few problems for them.

"We don't get to see each other often enough, Yuki-kun." complained Hatsuharu one evening (when he and Yuki were left alone in Shigure's house for a few hours.)

"It's all because I have to live with that stupid cat!" Yuki blamed Kyo, who he hated a lot, for most things, and vice versa...

"I think it's more because of the girl Tohru who lives in your house." Hatsuharu said, "You want her to like you and are worried that she won't accept us."

"Get real, Haru-kun!" Yuki smiled, "Tohru is like a sister to me. You are my only love."

Hatsuharu and Yuki kissed, and then Yuki began to look at him in a way that suggested that he wanted more than just a kiss. Hatsuharu took that hint, and pushed the other boy onto the bed and began licking him all over. Soon enough, they were both naked and Haru was on top of Yuki.

"This is my first time, so be careful." requested Yuki, who was trembling.

"It's okay, love, it's my first time too." smiled Haru.

He then placed his member inside of Yuki's opening and kept thrusting until they both came, and then he held the smaller but older boy in his strong arms. It was rare for them to be able to share these special moments together because most of the time they had to talk about normal, everyday things and just act like regular friends. It was only at these times, when the could be alone, that they could be romantic and intimate with each other.

They got dressed, and then sat down on the bed to talk to each other some more.

"I think we should tell them about us." Yuki insisted, "We shouldn't have to hide this from our loved ones anymore."

"I agree. Maybe we should tell your 'room-mates' first. Lets just hope with all our hearts that they don't tell Akito." Haru agreed.

When Hatsuharu said that, it struck fear in Yuki's heart. He remembered how angry and cruel Akito could be, and had no idea how Akito, the head of the Sohma family, would react to this.

"What's wrong?!" asked Hatsuharu, who immediately noticed the sudden change of expressions on Yuki's face.

"Oh, I was just thinking about Akito." shivered Yuki, "Yes, let's hope for sure that he doesn't find out."

When Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure's came back for dinner (with Momiji as well to be accompanying them for the meal), Yuki and Hatsuharu prepared to tell them their secret. When it came time to tell, Yuki took a deep breath, and Hatsuharu nodded at him to let him know that it was okay to talk.

"I-I think there's something that I have to tell you guys." Yuki stuttered, his hands shaking from the nervousness.

"What is it that's on your mind?" asked Shigure.

"Shigure-senpai, I have been with Hatsuharu for almost three years now and until now we have kept it a secret. I really hope that you, and the whole family, including Kyo and Tohru, can accept us for who we are." Yuki explained.

"I have absolutely no problem with that, Yuki!" Tohru gladly said, "We will always be friends, no matter what happens."

Everyone at the table was completely fine with this, but next came the real trouble...

"I don't mind this at all, boys, in fact I'm actually happy for you." Shigure stated, "But I'm not sure about what Akito will think."

The panic that Yuki had felt earlier was back again. He couldn't even imagine what Akito would do to him when s/he found out, and what was almost worse was that Shigure would tell Akito about it. He had trusted Shigure, and it hurt that he was being betrayed like this.

"No! You can't tell Akito about them!" Kyo screamed, "Can you even think of what he'll do to them?!"

"Calm down, Kyonkichi." advised Shigure, "And since when do you actually care about Yuki?"

"I-it would just really suck not to have someone to fight with anymore. T-that's all!" Kyo assured them.

"Maybe you just loooove him." teased Shigure.

"Shut up! Tohru's right here, ya know!" yelled Kyo. Kyo was dating Tohru, and had been for a while, so he really didn't appreciate that kind of teasing.

"Okay, sure, whatever." laughed Shigure.

"Shigure-senpai, this is serious!" yelled Hatsuharu, "How can you report this to Akito-san after knowing Yuki for so long?! What the hell is wrong with you?! How can you even look at me when you have been horrible enough to even consider turning your back on Yuki!?"

"Calm down, Haru-kun." ordered Shigure, "I never said that I was going to tell Akito. I just know that he will have to find out someday, y'know."

Hearing that, Yuki was finally able to relax again.

Tohru decided that it was time to lighten the mood by changing the subject, asking, "So, do you like the onigiri I made for dinner?"

"Yes, Honda-san, it is very delicious." smiled Yuki.

It turned out that they would be happy together, and would never have to hide their love again.

Author's Note (again cause I like doing two :p) : I know that this was kinda short and all, but I hope you liked it. Sadly this will Not become a chapter story... But I have lots more new stories as well as updates coming soon! :D.


End file.
